Tears Of Passion
by crazydancinfreak
Summary: Ron knows. He always seems to know everything about us, me and Harry I mean. I always thought it was very amusing. Ron, the one who is constantly cracking jokes, who never seems to pay attention, was actually figuring out what was right in front of us
1. Prologue

Tears Of Passion- Prologue

Disclaimer- yes… we've heard it enough times already. I do not own Harry Potter, or anything that has to do with the series. Except the 6 books I bought with my own money. Hehe…

A/N-Ok so here is a series that just totally popped into my head one day. I have never written anything before… so just to warn ya. This first part is just the prologue though, to get you started out before I get into the longer chapters. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

XxXxXx

It was just at that moment darkness had fully engulfed me. Well, maybe not fully, but it

flickered a bit before turning into a bright cream-colored light.

It was also then I saw the two people I have wanted to see most my entire life.

My parents.

"Mum? Dad?" I just barely chocked out, not bothering to hide my tears.

"Yes Harry." My mother smiled, gathering me in her arms. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

"H-How? How did I get here? Where is here?"

"It's not your time sweetheart."

I felt a tug at the pit of my stomach but I kept clinging to my mother, feelings of love pouring onto me. "What are you talking about? This is great."

"You still have people to save."

"B-but… Voldemort's not dead?" I asked in a panic.

My father smiled. "Yes, he is indeed dead, but you don't belong here son."

I again felt the pull at the pit of my stomach.

"We love you Harry." My parents smiled. "Don't ever forget it."

The blackness flickered again but this time I didn't open my eyes to find my mother or father. I found myself lying in a thick pool of blood, not really sure weather it was mine or not, and two people's hands were enclosed in mine.

I was vaguely aware of a familiar voice telling me to hang on and that they loved me before blackness officially engulfed me.

XxXxXx

My whole body ached as I squinted my eyes open, my mum and dad almost forgotten as a dream.

"HERMIONE! RON!" I screamed, jumping out of the bed I was currently occupying and running strait into a woman wearing all white.

"Please lay down Mr. Potter." She smiled sweetly, motioning back to my bed.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"You are in St. Mungos and I expect you to stay in your bed."

This woman was slowly starting to get on my nerves, and at this point I don't think I have any. "Where are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"You need to get back into bed."

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I screamed, causing the woman to flinch and take a step back. I felt bad, seeing as how she was afraid of me, but at that moment her feelings were the last thing on my mind.

"Room 13." She mumbled and slipped quickly out the door.

I limped out of my room, quickly realizing my left leg would not bend at the knee from pain, so I kept all my weight on my right foot. Thankfully I was in room 12, my friends were just next-door. Walking into their room I was greeted with the site of them both, each lying in a different bed, eyes closed, bandages covering parts of their body, and another woman dressed in white.

"M-Mr. Potter."

"Please don't say anything about my condition or me needing to be back in bed. Just tell me about my friends and where they stand."

"Well… they should be all rite. Miss Granger woke up about and hour ago but quickly fell back asleep. We managed to repair her collapsed lung and Mr. Weasley's cracked skull is fully healed." She pulled out 2 charts from the foot of their beds and placed them neatly on the counter. "If you wish to stay here I insist you sit down at least. There is a chair between the two beds, another medi-witch should be here shortly."

I nodded quickly before collapsing down in the chair between my two best friends beds. The nights, or days, I don't even know what time it is, events coming back to me.

"_Harry were not leaving you… not at a time like this." Ron said forcefully answering Harry's pleadings to leave as the Dark Lord and several Death Eaters carrying heavy swords moved closer._

_Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "If you win Harry, we win. If you loose… we loose to."_

"_No… neither of you can take him down, only I can."_

"_HARRY! You CANNOT take down 15 Death Eaters by yourself."_

"_Hermione… Ron, you two are the last people I ever want to see hurt."_

_Ron nodded, "Then you better turn around and fight Voldemort… we got you covered." _

_And so Harry did, he turned around, hand raised, wand completely forgotten back in the castle, almost face to face with his greatest enemy. _

"_We meet again Potter."_

_That was when all hell broke loose. _

_Hermione and Ron were behind Harry as several Death Eaters lunged towards them, swords tearing through the air. Spells were being shouted left and right, gashes spilling blood out of arms and legs. Harry never saw his friends take out all 15 of the Death Eaters, he never saw Hermione fall to the ground with a sword pocking out of her chest, or Ron's head almost all the way split open from the sheer impact of hitting a rock. All he saw was the Dark Lord, and two killing curses both being shouted from each of their mouths._

_Voldemort fell to the floor with loud smack, and Harry did to, feeling Ron and Hermione's hands enclosing in his. It was her blood he was lying in, and it was her that muttered a little 'hang on' and 'I love you' before he was back to blackness._

XxXxXx

A/N- so what did you guys think? This was just the prologue, so that's why it's not very long, but don't worry. Next chapter is actually a chapter's length.


	2. Ron Weasley, The Boy Who Lived

Tears Of Passion

Part 1 "Ron Weasley, Boy-Who-Lived"

Disclaimer- I don't own anything… it saddens me… but oh well…

XxXxX

Harry's POV 

I had almost fallen asleep, staring at a medical poster on the far wall, when there was a grunt and a groan coming from the bed on my left.

"Oh Bloody Hell… my head…"

"RON!" I shouted, pouncing on his bed as I gave him a manly hug. "Thank Merlin your ok."

"Harry?" His voice was raspy and he seemed to be blinking his eyes many times, focusing his vision back. "Y-you won."

"Yeah Ron." I smiled. "WE won…"

I let go of my best friend and smiled back down at him, it was then he muttered a single name that caused my smile to fall.

"Hermione…" He whispered.

We both turned our heads over to our other best friends bed and stared at her sleeping form. Her breathing was shallow, but her chest was moving in a rhythmic pattern, signaling to us that she would be all right.

"The medi-witch said she should be fine… that her lung was repaired."

"Oh Merlin Harry…" Ron breathed deeply, trying to fight back his tears. He wasn't doing a very successful job. "I-I saw it… a Death Eater lunged at her and stabbed her in the chest, and she fell. I thought she was dead… I didn't know what to do!"

"You shouldn't have had to see that." I sighed, flinging my hands through my hair as I dropped my head. "I never should have let you two follow me."

"Damn it Harry, I'm sick of you saying that!"

Ron's sudden outburst shocked me as I saw my best friend start to work himself into a tizzy.

" _Oh whoa is me… I'm supposed to save the wizarding world… me and only me, so I'll push everyone else away so they don't get hurt… because they weren't born into it._ That's not how it is Harry. And um, reality check, we were all born into this war, everyone in our time, we were all born into it." He closed his eyes and rubbed his head before continuing on. "What if it were me Harry? What if I was the famous Ron Weasley, and my parents were killed by Voldemort and I was the boy-who-lived and you were my best friend? You would have followed me right?"

Harry sighed in defeat. "Y-yes… yeah I would have."

"Well… then I guess I have nothing else to say. You just proved my point."

"But Hermi…"

"Don't even think about saying it. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean she isn't capable of handling herself, and she's also your best friend. She cares about you, just like I do." Ron walked over to the other side of Hermione's bed and took a hand in his. "If anyone should be to blame it would be me… and don't even say anything else Harry. I was right there… so close to her, yet this is what happened. I could have helped, but I just didn't react in time."

"Don't worry…" Harry sighed, grabbing her other hand. "Hermione's strong, she'll be all rite."

"Yeah, she will be."

We each sat in silence, Ron on one side of Hermione's bed, me on the other, both of her hands in ours. She was cold and her hands were deathly pale due to the loss of blood, but her warmth slowly started coming back to her throughout the next 10 or so minutes.

"I'm starving mate." Ron grumbled after his stomach made a loud gurgling noise. "Mind conjuring up some food? Or are you too tired, because I could walk down to the cafete…"

"No Ron, it's ok. I'm fine. It's just my leg that's in pain."

I lifted my hand and thought of a nice plate with hot mashed potatoes and meat with gravy oozing off the plate. "Accio Cafeteria Food!"

Within seconds there were 3 plates of the food, one for me, one fore Ron, and the other I set on Hermione's bedside table for when she woke up.

"Thanks." Ron muttered between mouthfuls of food. "Did your wand get smashed or something?"

"No… I accidentally left it up at the castle before the attack."

"Wait a minute… you mean you defeated Voldemort without your wand? I thought you weren't very strong with your wand less magic yet."

"Ron where do you think I've been disappearing to every night after practice?"

"I don't know… your 20 years old, you can do what ever the hell you want, I thought you were meeting someone."

I sighed at the stupidity of my best friend and shoved a bite of potatoes into my mouth. "I've been training, with Remus and Dumbledore. Every night after Quidditch practice."

"Oh… no wonder why you looked so dead every morning."

"Yeah well that wou… did you feel that?"

I felt the excitement burning in me as there was slight pressure squeezed on my hand. "It's Hermione… she's waking up!"

I watched in silence, not realizing I was even holding my breath until Hermione opened her eyes, that's when I let the breath out.

"Where am I?" She whispered… clearly confused about what was happening. I watched as her eyes unsquinted and then got huge before darting back and forth. "Oh god… Harry, Harry you did it!"

She threw her arms around my neck and let out a sigh of relief. "It's over… it's really over."

"Yeah." I whispered. "It's over."

"And Ron!" She yelled, lunging over to his to give another hug, not even bothering with the pain she was feeling in her chest. "Your all right… I-I saw you fall, and your head." She shuddered. "Oh it was horrible."

"All that matters is that were all safe." Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione tighter before letting go and handing her a plate of food. "Here… eat."

She obliged, stuffing her face much like Ron would, but in a more lady like manner. "I-I have something to tell you guys and if I don't do it now I don't think I ever will."

"That doesn't sound too good." I noted.

"Um… you know how I was late to the castle for the meeting just before the attack?"

"Yeah how could I forget… me and Ron thought something had happened to you."

"No… I had gone to my parent's house… you know to say my goodbyes just in case anything happened to me." Tears were poking at the back of her eyes; I could tell she was trying to be strong… more for herself than anything. "Well, when I got there, the house was in shambles."

"What?"

"My parents are dead."

I sat back in shock. How could this have happened? There were order member specifically assigned to watch over her house, oh. Well I guess since all the order members were up at the castle there was no one there watching her mom and dad.

"Hermione I'm so sorry."

"I… I'm still quite in shock." She admitted. "I really don't know what to do."

"First, you need to recover. You were just stabbed in the chest by a Death Eater for goodness sakes. After that we can find some time to make arrangements for them."

"I can handle this…" She whispered. "Please… you guys have enough to deal with as it is. I'll handle my parents."

"Hermione you can't do something like that alone." Ron said. "We are here for you… use us to your advantage."

"No… I-I can't."

"Do you forget that they were involved in our lives to?" I asked impatiently. "They were visiting our flat nearly every change they got and constantly making sure you were alright and that we were keeping the house up. I'd like to say they were a part of my life too."

I watched as Hermione put her tray of food on the table next to her and rub her fingers over the scar on her chest. "Enough about my parents…" She said, as if wiping the memory from her brain. "What about you Harry? How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to go home… that's how I'm feeling."

"Me too." Ron yawned, stretching his arms out like Crookshanks. "My bed is calling for me."

At that moment I could hear a bunch of muffles voices, getting louder and louder by the second before someone opened the door to our room and quickly closed it. A medi-witch walked in all flustered, but before she closed the door I caught a glimpse of flashing cameras and a bunch of people with paper and quills.

"Damn reporters." The nurse mumbled, straightening out her robes. "Ah." She smiled at us. "I see you are all awake."

"Y-yeah… what was all that out there?"

"Oh just stupid reporters trying to get a glimpse of the famous Boy-Who-Lived-Again, but there are a few people asking for you who swear they know you personally who have been trying to reach you all day."

"Is any of them named Remus Lupin?" I asked automatically. Ever since Sirius' death in 5th year Remus had been there for me, or rather I had been there for him. Sirius was the equivalent to him as Ron is to for me and I couldn't just not help him cope through. Ever since then he has been right by my side, as I have for him, and I was hoping nothing bad had happened to him.

"Yes actually. And there are more, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagal, oh and a young woman by the name of Luna Lovegood."

Ron's face paled. "Oh god… I totally forgot about her! She is alright isn't she?"

"Yes she is quite alright… would you like me to let her in?"

"Please."

The medi-witch nodded and left through the door, only to come back a few seconds with Luna trailing behind her.

"Oh Ron!" She yelled, running into his arms and burying her face into his neck. "I didn't know if you were all right… they said you hadn't woken up yet! And…"

"Shh…" He soothed, rubbing circles on her back. "It's ok. I'm ok. Harry's OK. Hermione's OK. Were all ok."

"Ron…"

I noticed her sad eyes as she lifted her face up from Ron's shirt. Something wasn't right… she should be happy that her boyfriend was ok, but yet she wasn't.

"Fred and George didn't make it."

Ron's heart stopped. "What do you mean they didn't make it? Didn't make what? Coming to visit me? You better say that's the reason."

"No…" She said, barely in a whisper. "They perished Ron."

"Oh god."

The tears Ron had been holding back for Hermione earlier fell freely down his face at the news. Fred and George? How could that be possible? They weren't dead… Luna had to be playing some cruel joke on him or something. They had promised Harry they were going back to their shop to get Ginny and then to the Burrow for safety.

"T-this can't be possible."

"I'm sorry…" Luna whispered, letting go of Ron and sitting at the foot of Hermione's bed. "Your moms been trying to see you all day… but you hadn't woken up and they weren't letting anyone in."

"What about Ginny? Or my dad? Or the rest of my family? Is anyone else hurt?"

"No. Fred and George were attacked at their shop. They had gone to get Ginny but didn't realize an Order member had gotten her to safety because Diagon Alley had been attacked. IT was a surprise attack… they had no time to defend themselves."

"Oh Merlin…" Ron grabbed his head and cradled it in his hands, not bothering to wipe the tears on his face away. "This can't be happening… this can't."

"Ron I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Truly sorry."

"I'm sorry for you to Hermione."

I sat back in silence, watching the interactions between my 3 friends, and couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean, if none of these people were my friends they would be at home with their safe and loving families, without a care in the world.

"Harry stop it."

I was pulled out of my trance to see Hermione staring strait at me. "Stop what?"

"Stop thinking what your thinking."

I knew what she was talking about… Hermione was the only one who could ever read me like a book. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Harry cut the crap… you are thinking in your head what our lives would be like if you hadn't came into them. And you know what?" She let a few tears fall down her face but showed no sign of trying to hide anything. "My life wouldn't be complete without you. I like the way I lived my life for the past 20 years… and I just couldn't see it without you in it."

I didn't answer.

"Oh come on… don't say you don't feel that same way." She retorted. "I know you wouldn't be the same Harry you are today without me or Ron."

"Yeah… your right."

You don't know how right…

You don't know how many times I have wanted to tell you just how much you mean to me…

You don't know how many times I have just wanted to hold you in my arms all day…

You don't know how many times I have just wanted to pick you up and kiss you senseless…

But sadly I don't think you will ever know… because you don't deserve me. You deserve someone better, someone smarter, someone more handsome, someone who is not me.

But thankfully you do know that you can always come to me to talk, that I'm always here if you need a shoulder to cry on.

Thankfully you do know that.

XxXxXx

A/N: So… how did everyone like this second chapter?? Please review for me…


	3. Show No Pain

Tears Of Passion

Part 3 "Show No Pain"

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

XxXxXx

Hermione's POV 

Show no pain.

That is exactly what I need to be doing right now.

The nurse is changing the bandage on my chest and there's no doubt that it hurts. But Harry is watching me, and he can't know that. The look on his face when I'm fine is full of worry and guilt; I can't imagine the look when I'm not fine.

Ron knows. He always seems to know everything about us, me and Harry I mean. I always thought it was very amusing. Ron, the one who is constantly cracking jokes, who never seems to pay attention, who is always teasing and pocking fun at me, was actually figuring out things in his head the whole time. He knows that my scar hurts, and he knows I'm trying to hide it from Harry. And he knows something else I am hiding from Harry.

The fact that I'm in love with him.

I don't know how Ron figured it out, but then again I never knew Ron was even paying attention to anything, so I guess I still have a lot to learn about that kid. I didn't even realize I was falling in love with him until Ron said something.

_I was in the Common Room, it was our 7__th__ year and we both had convinced Harry to come back to Hogwarts and gather information about the Horcruxes, which was exactly what I had been doing. Harry was sleeping and I figured Ron was down in the Great Hall with everyone else, but he wasn't._

"_Hey 'Mione." He smiled as he sat down next to me on the sofa. _

"_Hey." I mumbled back, too engrossed in the book I was reading._

"_Listen I think we need to talk."_

I perked up at this and carefully set my book down on the table before facing him. "About what?"

"_I don't know… last year? What happened between us?"_

"_I-I don't know Ron…"_

"_Exactly. I don't know either. And I don't know why we did it, whatever it is, either." He sighed, running his hands through his mane of red hair. "I know you don't have feelings for me… and I'm pretty sure whatever I felt was just hormones, nothing else."_

"_Ron I… how would you know if I have feeling for you or not?"_

"_Oh come on Hermione I'm not an idiot. I see the way you look at Harry, the way your eyes sparkle when he's talking to you, the way you always perk up when someone says his name, the way you are constantly thinking about what he will think or about how he will feel, and I think I was just caught between the crossfire."_

"_I don't feel that way for Harry." I said, not totally believing the words coming out of my mouth. I actually did think I felt something for Ron but after him talking I'm beginning to think it was just teenage hormones and nothing else._

"_You do Hermione. And you're either just not coming out and telling me or your just not even realizing it yourself, but I know it's there."_

"_So what? Was this the reason you came up here? To interrogate me?"_

"_No… I came to talk. To make sure you really didn't feel anything for me, and to tell you that I don't feel anything for you but brotherly love. Right now the only thing on our minds should be Harry and the Horcruxes, so I just wanted to get this off my chest."_

_I smiled and brought him into a hug. "Well I'm glad you did, and I totally agree."_

"_So… do you want to take a break and come eat some lunch with me?" Ron asked, extending his arm out to me._

"_Sure… lets go." _

Since that talk things between Ron and me have been great, but he never brought up Harry again. He was very sneaky about things though. When the three of us had bought a flat together, just after leaving Hogwarts, he made sure mine and Harry's rooms were right next to each other, and when Harry was sorting through Sirius' things Ron just happened to have to leave to see his mom so I was left alone with Harry.

"Miss Granger did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

I came out of my trance to see the patient nurse staring at me.

"I said you are going to need to change your bandages twice a day, same with Mr. Weasley, if I am going to let you go home today."

"Oh… yes I understand."

"Ok." She smiled, opening the curtains from around my bed. "We have made an apparation point for you in the bathroom." She addressed the three of us. "So you can skip over the media. I really don't think you want to see what it's like out there."

"Thank you very much." Harry smiled, grabbing for his crutch. His left leg was slightly broken and it was getting better each day, but he still needed that little support, even if he didn't want to admit it.

We were all in hospital robes, since our clothes we had on before were bloody and torn up from the battle, and bandages on different places on our bodies. It looked quite funny and I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as we stepped into the bathroom.

"Nothing… lets just go home."

And we did. With 3 separate 'pops' the famous trio was back home.

Ron however had a bit more trouble than Harry and me. His head was hurting him terribly and he immediately fell on the couch with a grunt. I figured one of us would have to levitate him up to bed later, but I simply had no energy to do it now, so I just fell on the floor next to the couch. Harry had disappeared without a word up to his bedroom, and I knew right away something was bothering him, but there was no way I was going to say anything. He hasn't exactly been through the best ordeal, none of us have, but I guess he has gotten the worst of it, so I figured I would leave him alone for a little while.

"Hey Hermione?" grunted Ron.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Ha… what a funny question… "What do you mean Ron?"

"I mean are you doing all right? You just lost your parents, and fought in the wizarding world's greatest war and almost died. I want to know if you are all right."

I sighed. "No Ron. I'm not all right, and I don't think I'll ever be all right. None of us will. I want to fall asleep right here… and never wake up."

"Oh Hermione don't say something like that."

"Ron we are going to have to face the day sometime! People are dead… and we have no clue who. I'm afraid to find out a friend is dead, I'm afraid to turn the corner and think a death eater is going to pop out at me, and I'm afraid Harry is going to go to Quidditch practice someday and Voldemort is going to kill him, because it doesn't feel like he's gone. It doesn't feel like anything has changed."

I lifted my head and stared into Ron's eyes. "What are we going to do?"

I could tell he was thinking. And I could tell he was surprised I was asking _him _what to do.

"Well, we are just going to have to start a new life then aren't we? A life without Voldemort."

"That sounds like a pretty good plan to me… but how is Harry going to cope? Better yet, how are we going to help Harry cope?"

"Or Better yet how are _you_ going to help Harry cope. I mean, you are the one in love with him."

I was about to protest when Ron raised his hand in the air to stop me. "Don't even say it. You know I'm right and I'm tired of waiting around for things to happen. Now, I am going to go to bed, then I am going to wake up and go to my mums house to help her cope and figure out what we are going to do for Fred and George. I expect you to have talken to Harry and then meet me over at the Burrow ok?"

And without waiting for an answer he was up and walking to his room.

XxXxXx

Harry's POV 

This was something I could get used to.

This feeling.

I felt whole. Like something had been ripped from my body that was unwanted.

Like Voldemort… he was something unwanted that had taken over me for the past 20 years of my life, and now I don't know what to do, how to feel. It's as if I'm getting a whole new body, a whole new me, I'm starting over and it feels great.

But yet it feels horrible at the same time.

My hands… the hands I used to kill a man.

Granted, he was an ugly man, who did ugly things, but he had blood rushing through his veins, and a beating heart (a very small one, but something just big enough to keep him alive), and I killed that. I took someone's life away.

And I'm not exactly proud of myself.

My room was dark, my curtains closed, as I sat on my bed and pondered.

I didn't answer when someone knocked on my door.

I didn't answer when Hermione walked in.

I didn't answer when she sat down next to me on my bed.

I didn't answer when she put her hand over mine.

I didn't need to. She was there and that's all I needed, and she knew that.

"You don't have to say anything Harry. Just know were here, me and Ron, helping in any way we can. Especially me, don't be afraid." She laid her head on my shoulder and after a few minutes I could feel my shirt start to dampen from her tears. It wasn't until she pulled my head into the crook of her neck that I even realized _I_ was crying.

"But I am afraid." I whispered, trying to stop the tears from coming. But they wouldn't, those darn things have a mind of their own. "I killed someone… I don't know how to feel."

"No… Harry Voldemort wasn't human. He was a bug, a bug that needed to be squashed. And you just happened to be the one to do it."

"But…" I sniffed.

"No Harry… no buts. You finally get to live a normal life, be normal. You are going to move out of here someday, meet the woman of your dreams, have a family, be the person you've always wanted to be." She lifted my head and held my cheeks with her hands, forcing me to look at her. "You saved the wizarding world… it's time for you to save yourself."

"How? I don't think I know the definition of normal."

"Well," she smiled, wiping away my damp cheeks. "Let's start by dealing with the present, then we can move onto the future. We need to go meet Ron at the Burrow. There going over plans for the Twins' funeral."

I sighed, leaning my head back down onto her shoulder.

"Harry don't… you know you weren't responsible for their deaths. They were miles away from us when it happened."

"But I still can't help but feel like it was me, if none of this had ever happened…"

"Then we would all be living in a world ruled by Voldemort. If you weren't here, none of us would be alive. So don't feel responsible. No one else does."

"Ok fine." I sighed giving in. "Your right. Your always right, about everything."

"Well, I wouldn't say everything." She smile standing up and sticking her hand out for mine. "But I'm just about."

I smiled back and grabbed her hand, ignoring the slight tingling sensation going up my arm, and apparated to the Burrow.

XxXxXx

A/N: So… how did everyone like part 3? Please tell.


End file.
